Snow White and the Seven Goths
by my black crimson rose
Summary: It was two weeks before summer break. Two weeks in till a long needed break from the drama of high school. Two weeks in till I move, and two more hours in till I get to hang out with Vlad again. Vlad
1. Day

Before I start I would like tell you a bit about myself. My name is Snow; and yes, that is my real name. I come from a long line of hippies. My mother was one, my grandmother is one, and my great-grandmother was also one. How do I know? Well, its simple- my name. My mother's name was Spring, and my grand mama's is Moon. We were all named after what our mother's loved the most, other than their families.

My mother used to the love the snow; that is in till she died. She left us, my father and I, alone to our tears. My father found a way out with his drinking, with his sleeping around, and with his abuse. And, I just closed my eyes and took everything.

That is, in till Vladimir Tod came into my life. Everything just... changed. He just came into my life with his beautiful eyes, and that lovely smirk, Oh and how can I forget that Oh so sexy body! And, this is how my story starts. My story of a half human, half vampire named Vladimir.

**Snow White and the Seven Goths**

_Day 1_

It was two weeks before summer break. Two weeks in till a long needed break from the drama of high school. Two weeks in till I move, and two more hours in till I get to hang out with Vlad again. But I hope I'll be able to talk to him before next class- that is if I can find him.

Why does he take gym every year; I think he just doesn't know that we only have to take it twice and that's it. Poor, poor Vlad... I guess this gives me a reason to talk to him. Ha Ha, yes, I am in love with Vladimir Tod.

Now that the pleasantries are finished, I would like to find this **_master_** of mine. As I walked down the hall way of this not-so-pleasant high school of mine, students glare at the freak- which seems to be me. I was never this popular in till I lost a bet and had to dye my hair white (and I loves it! Yes, I am aware of the poor grammar- I just don't care), so know I really am 'Snow'.

At the next turn I spot that half vampire, and I must say... he has gotten hotter since the last time I saw him. And that doesn't say much, I had Mrs. Grey as a substitute for Math. To old bat should be just about ready to die now... But, of course, I'm getting off topic- you guys shouldn't distract me with details, so when I start rambling you should just hit me... okay? Well, Vlad, Vlad... what was I saying about Vladimir Tod? Oh yes, he's gotten much hotter.

Vlad normally stands at 6'2 (he's grown), his long black hair ends at the base of his neck, and his bangs cover most of his face (the 'emo' hair cut). Sometimes, scratch that... Rarely do we ever see Vlad with eyeliner on, he'll only wear it if October and I tackle him to the ground and have to fight him tooth and nail to put it on.

"Vladimir!" I called to him, he stood up from his kneeling position (his locker is always a mess) and smiled at me.

"Hey Snow" he said, a smile still on his lips. I glanced down to his chest; he took his sweater off, I made note of that.

"I wanted to talk to you... I can't remember what about at this very moment though..."

He laughed, "You're known to be forgetful."

"Hey! That's mean!" I poked him playfully in the chest, but he grabbed my hand before it made contact with his vampire like speed.

"I only tell the truth, and you know that we all love you." He whispered, and kissed my hand. "Now, would you like me to walk you to class?"

I nodded, I was melted by a mere kiss to the hand; I really got to get a hold of myself! As we walked down the hall to our Art class, Vlad ran his hand through my hair.

"Do you plan on cutting in this weekend?"he asked. I've been talking about getting my hair cut for a while now, I'm still not sure what I want done- I just want it short, like too the base of my neck kind of short.

"Well, maybe. I still want to think about what kind of hair style I want first. I was thinking something like an emo cut, because I love the bangs" I smiled at him. He hummed in agreement, as if he could picture what I would look like with a new hair cut. In our silence we made it to the art room, and Vlad held open the door.

"Ladies first."

"Aww! Thank you love!" I cooed and patted his face, and he just rolled his eyes. I think I should smack that boy. But, then again… an angry mother figure is no something I'm looking forward to. So never mind with the smacking, I'll just do the next thing in mind. As we took our seats and opened our books, it was now or never. "Vlad… what do you think of me?" I asked, in a whisper.

The black haired teen blinked, "what do you mean Snow?" he asked, his eyes turning their violet color. His eyes sometimes change color when he get emotional.

I sighed, "I think I like you Vlad… well that's a lie, I know I love you Vlad. But, if you don't feel like telling me, that's okay. It's just that I wanted you to know that, and well… ya." I couldn't look at him, but I didn't need to look at him for the answer- I know what's going to come. He's in love with Meredith and he always will be, but I was thinking- maybe, just maybe we could have a shot.

"Snow, I don't want to talk about this right here, and right now. But," his hand made contact with my face, and made me look at him, "we'll talk about this after school at my house, were no one can interrupt us and no one will hear what we say." And with that he kissed my forehead head, and I died and went to heaven… the end.

No… this is only the beginning of my story, I can feel it.

**__-end of day 1-__**

**_M.B.C.R says: I would like to tell you all that I've only finished the grade 10 book, and I haven't been able to find grade 11. So in till I do find it, you will just have to make due with my 'not knowing what happens in it'. I pretty much now what happens in it (in a nut shell- help from web sites, I love the internet), but if you wish to inform me of something that you think is important, I would _**_**appreciate it very much. **_

_**Now would you click the little button and sent me a review, I would love you very much. Please and thank you. (P.S: I'll try to update as soon as I can)**_


	2. Afternoon

I could hardly believe it! I'm going home with Vlad, now I'm aware that there is one more class left of the day but that is unimportant! I'm going home with Vladimir Tod, and that's the frist step in marriage, you must bring the girl home to meet the parents. Can you tell how happy I am?

**Snow White and the Seven Goths**

_Afternoon 1_

Now I'm not your average girl, I know that. I was the drunge of Mr. Oh-so-hot-vampire-guy-of-my-dreams for a year, then for no reason at all he let me go. That hurt me quiet a lot, but as luck would have it I moved to this small town of his the last semester of 12th Grade. Now I'm moving again into a better apartment- but never mind, lets get back to the problem at hand.

I was going to meet Vlad's 'parents' and maybe even his actual Dad. I know, oh my god, we all thought he was dead! And well, I'm going to be blunt, look like shit at this very moment. I yawned, I was in law at this very moment and I was to be taking a note but then the purple eyed vampire came into mind and I stared drawing little _Vlad and Snow equals love forever_ all over the page. Man I hope this isn't important for exams.

I swear I was starting to think to much about Mr. Hunky-Vampire because October poked me in the arm moments after I zoned out. "Your drooling." She snickered, I wiped at the drool- she wasn't kidding. I threw her a smile and a thank you. Her reply was a roll of her eyes. I know she knew that I know that she knew that I was thinking about a hardly dressed Vlad, I could see that smile she was trying to hide.

Now look, this is a bit personal and all but I'm going to tell you as much as you need to know about me at this very moment… are you ready?

Well for starters, don't think I'm a pervert. I'm a god damned virgin at the age of 18, that fucking sucks!I know Vlad is as well, because… okay well look at him. He's not even able to touch a girl, without sinking his fangs into her, and those kisses, of course they were great and perfect and all but common! I could feel him shaking. I know it's also with the whole, 'I don't wanna hurt you' thing, but that only goes so far. And then it's the whole par that he can't keep eye contact with girls that he likes for more than 10 seconds.

I love Vlad, I've told him that over and over again. So don't think that I don't!

On another note, I'm the best friend of October, I know you all know of this- but just in case you thought other wise. Umm… what else can I say that won't take to long to explain… Hm. Oh, I know. When I was a little girl, back when Mum was still around, I used to do ballet. I know, hard to picture it at first, huh?

I have a kitten named Tigra, she's very pretty. White with black strips, she remminds be of a white begal Tiger.

My fa- "Snow, Snow!" Mrs. Camble scouted.

I jumped, how long have I been out of it? "Y-yes Mrs. Camble?" I stuttered, I knew something was going to happen.

"I hope you're taking this note down, I wouldn't want you to fail the exam."

"This is on the exam?" I whine.

The teacher smiles, "But of course dear did you not hear me at the start of class?" she asked. A few of the preps, and jocks snickered at me. I'll break there knee-caps later.

"She was thinking about vampire boy." One of the kids in the back laughed. I would have disagreed, but everyone knew it was true, so it was pointless. It didn't stop me from truning around and sticking my tongue out at him.

Mrs. Camble sighed, I knew she was thinking she was getting to old for this, it was written on her face. "Now Snow, think of Mr. Tod on your own time- not on mine. Now, get writing." I shook my head slowly, not actually wanting to do work, but work was work, it had to be done. I stared at my paper that was covered in love stuff, I looked around and saw no one looking at me and I smiled. Flipping the paper over and I then started on my task of writing that damned note for my exam in two weeks.

30 minutes left of law, and I would be freed from this. 30 minutes… now that I think about it that's too short of time. I have to make myself all pretty for Vlad and his parents, not to mention I have to-

**End of afternoon 1**

**M.B.C.R says: I understand that this is shot and all. But I don't care. At this very moment I wanted to give Snow a bit of background, and add a bit more… shall I say, colour. I find Snow to be a very easy character to become, because she's left open to become anyone. Not a lot of background, all that is really know is that she loves Vlad, is a goth kid, and has an asshole of a father. **

**I hope you enjoyed this short piece, don't worry I'm working my way up to something big. After all I finished Grade 11 Burns last week. xP In less than two days. Haha! Well my dear readers I love you all for you lovely reviews, they make me laugh and smile. I hope you give me more, after all I'm giving you guys something to read- you don't need to give me much, a 'hi, good chapter' (or whatever) would do. xP**

**Review please. **


	3. Night

Thos 30 minutes had passed so quickly, and yet so slowly at the same time. The last bell rang, and I jumped for joy… for I am going home with Vladimir Tod.

**Snow White and the Seven Goths**

_Night 1_

I ran to my locker, passing all the students in the hall who were staring at me oddly. I couldn't help but have a little skip in my step and a large smile on my lips. And why do I feel like opening up Romeo and Juliet and saying "Oh Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo?" and whatever comes after it.

I know there's a romance-y thing in it, and that they all die… I had to read it in last semester English. It was a good book, sad, but a good book. I'm rambling again aren't I?

Alright, well the point is I'm nervous. When I made it to my normal looking locker, undid the lock and threw it open- I didn't even bother shoving the books in, I dove straight to the mirror. Eye liner was still thick, and still there, hair was acceptable, and lipstick… what lipstick (so in other words, it wasn't there)?

I was picking myself apart, I had what seemed to be a black head on my nose, I had a small zit under my bangs and were did my lipstick go? I don't remember sucking face with anyone today… I put more on before I went to law. Oh know I remember what happened to it! I was kissing my note; you know the one with the _Vlad plus Snow equals love forever!_

"You look fine, if that's what's bothering you," The oh so semxy voice said, I could listen to that boy talk all day everyday and not get sick of it. I jumped and let out a, I must sadly say, scream.

"You don't sneak up on a girl who's picking herself apart!" I poked the vampire in the chest, faking my anger. Who could stay mad at a guy like this? Vlad smiled patting my head. Sometimes I think that he thinks that I'm a dog. I know with my height I'm easily made fun of; I'm 5'5, and I don't seem to be growing anymore. And with all the sweets I get I surprised I'm not growing out either.

"You look fine Snow," a new person added, it was Henry. Why didn't I notice him before? Oh that's right, because he has another girl on his arm. I swear that guy must be having some great sex.

"Oh thank you Henry," I smiled at him. Sure I don't know the guy, but he's Vlad's best friend… and he'll probably be the best man at our wedding, so I shall play nice until time calls for anything else. Vlad reached down to pick up my books, he smiled holding out my notebook. The one with the hearts and the love stuff and the kisses on it… let's hope it doesn't fall out. I blushed, taking the book from him and placing it at the top of my locker.

"Come on love birds! Let's go. I'm not going to wait all day." Henry yelled from down the hall. Damn the kid moves quick.

"One minute Henry." Vladimir yelled back. I smiled at him, grabbing my purse and throwing it over my shoulder. I quickly closed and locked the locker. I know these preps are waiting for me to forget on day so they can stick rotten food in it or something. It's happened to October, and when she found out who did it… well he landed in the hospital for a week.

"I'll race you to the front doors." I grin at him, he rolls his lovely eyes at me.

"I'll win."

"I know… but your friend was complaining how slow we are… so I was thinking let's beat him to the door and complain when he's taking to long." I laugh, still staring into those eyes. I tore me eyes away and said, "GO!" I took off running, not even bothering to look behind me. Vlad was probally at the front doors by now.I saw Henry at the end of the hall, Vlad still no where in sight. "Common slow poke!" I yelled at him and his new bed warmer."It's a race, so far you and Vlad are losing," I added.

I heard the jock yell some colourfull words, "Hey I'm not going to lose to a girl!" he yelled back, I could hear him stomping behind me. That boy can't run quietly… some of the students that were left laughed a us. I don't blame them, it was probally a strange sight. I could see Vlad coming out of a different hallway, running at human speed. The bugger found a short cut!

Vlad touched the front door first, then myself and then Herny ran into the said door. "Ow…" he groaned rubbing his face. His bed warmer walking down the hall, in a quicker pase. Her heels clicked as she walked, she rolled her green eyes.

"Like, You guys are such children." She fuffed, she sounded like her nose was blocked, stuck up poser. You make me vomit in my mouth! Bleh! No one said anything to her, we didn't need to. We all enjoyed our little race, and it was fun- so it didn't matter what one person thought about us.

As we walked in silence to Herny's car, Vlad suddenly broke the silence. "I'm not sitting in the back," he stated.

Henry smiled at him, "I didn't want you to." He turned his attention to me and the blond bed warmer. "I guess you ladies are sitting in the back," he told us. We both 'meh'd, telling him we don't mind. He pressed the unlock button on his keyring and then we all got in. The drive was boring, the latest music from the 'hottest' radio station filled the car. And, I felt the need to throw up, the guy was rapping about some girl named shortie, and how her body was so fine. I sighed, leaning forward to play with Vlad's hair. I wonder what he uses to make his hair so soft… I made two small braids at the back of his head.

The car pulled into a drive way, I believe it was Vlad's because he started to get out. I quickly did the same and closed Henry's car door with a slam. I muttered a 'sorry' to him that I didn't mean. And followed Vladimir up to his front steps. He turned to wave when Henry drove off. During that whole time I just stood there, looking at the house. I gulped, what if his parents don't like me? And do I look like shit? I patted down my hair, making sure it wasn't sticking up out of place.

Vladimir laughed, "You don't need to worry. You look fine. And, Nelly and Otis aren't here, neither is my Dad. You have time to make yourself 'prettier' before they get here" he said. Wait, so Vlad and I are going to be home along for how long?

"When are they getting here?" I asked, trying to cover my excitement with curiosity.

He shurged, walking into his house. "They're normaly home at 5ish, give or take ten minutes." He threw off his un-tied black converse and flopped down on the couch in the living room. That gives us about 2 hours to do what ever we please! Can you believe that I am at Vladimir Tod's house, taking of my dock martins, and sitting on his couch? He stared up at me with purple eyes.

"Are you hungry?" I asked reaching to pull down my collar down. He sat up and turned to me, stopping me with his hand.

"No… you know I haven't been since…" he didn't need to finish, I knew what happened last year. I know why he let me go, I thought it was sweet, and I knew about the trail and how he just made it out alive, I knew about his friend named Joss who keeps trying to kill him, and I even knew about him drinking another vampire's blood. And I knew that if it was up to him he would never drink blood again, because he doesn't feel the need to.

I kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you. Your mental well being. That you're this chosen one, and it puts so much on you. You need to relax at times, or you'll snap," I gave him a small smile. My thumb running along his lips, I looked back at his eyes. "Can I?" He nodded, leaning in to meet my lips in a quick and beautiful kiss. He pulled away seconds later, a small smile on his lips. "Vlad, I love you. And I know you feel something for me… I know you do."

He turned away from me, to look at the tv that was off. "Snow, I don't know how I feel, and if I'll even feel anything."

I laughed, this guy was in denial, and he knew there was something up. "Vlad, all I want is to make you happy. I don't expect you too love me or to date me; I just want to see you happy. Sure I would love to be your girlfriend, and for you to date me. But you're more important to me than some dreams that I hope to be a reality."

His face and eyes showed saddness, "I don't want to hurt you Snow," he said, his gaze holding mine. I smiled at him, sliding toward him on the couch. I warped my arms around his neck and buried my face into the spot where he shoulder meets his neck.

"The only way you can hurt me Vlad, is by killing me" I told him. I felt him tense as a placed kisses up his neck and along his jaw. One of his arms held my waist and the other held us up as he slowly leaned back to lay on the couch. We got comfortable, he was laying on his back with his right arm around my waist, and his left hand holding my righthand. While I was on my stomach, my head on his chest near his neck and my left hand was on his shoulder playing with the tips of his hair, our legs intertwined.

"Snow…" he began, "I don't know how to say this but… I know I feel something for you, but the thing holding me back is that I don't want to hurt you like I hurt Meredith." His fingers drawing patterns on my back.

"And the thing you need to relise Vlad, is that I'm not Meredith. I'm not hurt as easily as her, I've grown up in a world of pain. The loss of my mum, the abuse of my father, the pain of love. It's helped me grow into the person I am today Vlad. I'm an 18 year old woman Vlad; I can take care of myself."

"I know Snow, I know," he whispered kissing my forehead. "Let me lay here with you, like this." I hummed, closing my eyes.

**_-Snow&Vlad-_**

"Vlad we're home!" a female voice called to the darkness. It was the voice I awake to, and the voice that made my eyes widened. I jumped off the couch, grabbed my purse and raced to the bathroom before Vlad could even call back to the woman.

I closed the door a bit to forcefully than I planned to, and stared at myself in the mirror. Eyeliner was a mess, hair was alright, but I'm still going to fix it and lipstick was still not there. On the other side of the door I could hear. "Oh, Hey Nelly." That was Vlad, I knew that voice anywhere.

I opened my purse pulling out everything I needed to make me pretty again. I started brushing my white hair. "Is someone over?"

"Ya… sorry I didn't tell you- I kinda just invited her over for dinner. I hope you don't mind." Now that my hair was flattened out, I took my eyeliner and quickly touched up a few places.

"So, where is this young lady?" A male voice asked. I'm guessing it was his uncle, it sounded fimilar. I desided against the lipstick, because we'll be eating dinner, and just put on some lip gloss. Mmm, peppermint, yum.

"She ran off to the bathroom to make herself presentable, even though she looked alright to begin with."

"Vladimir, all women have the need to make themselves look good infront of others, it's been like that since the dawn of time" the female voice told Vlad. I threw all my stuff back into my purse turned around in the mirror to see if there was anything wrong, I was perfect! Well as perfect as I was going to get in this amount of time. I rushed out of the bathroom, making note not to mess up the hair and walked in the livingroom.

The woman, Nelly I think it was smiled at me, and I smiled back. And the other figure was… oh my god it was the mythological teacher at the highschool. That I wasn't prepared to see! "Snow, this is Nelly, and my Uncle Otis. Nelly and Otis, this is Snow." Vlad pointed to them and at me. "Snow is my girlfriend" he added, and I think I just fainted.

* * *

_**M.B.C.R says: to one of the reviewers: No, people don't know what Vlad actually is. Everyone just calls him one becuase Eddie Poe wrote about in the news paper before being thrown out of school. The students just call him that know becuase he's a goth kid and that he kinda looks like the streotype. Onto other notes, I'm not going to update the next chapter intill I get 7 more reviews (or more), that means I want a grand total of 20 review... that's not so hard to ask for is it? xP **_

_**Well I hope you enjoyed. Review please and thank you. And if you have a question I'll try to reply to your review.**_


	4. Early Day

Last night was the greatest night of my life! Could you believe it? Vladimir told Nelly and Otis that I was his _girlfriend_! I felt like dying right there; my life is complete do I even need to continue? Oh but of course! Now I get to tell everyone what it's like to be the girlfriend of a vampire, well, half-vampire.

**Snow White and the Seven Goths**

_Day 2 (early morning)_

My alarm clock rang and rang in my ear. But I couldn't bring myself to turn it off. My limbs felt like jelly and my heart was racing, I didn't get any sleep that night.

I bet you're all wondering about the details of last night. Well there isn't much to tell you after what happened last. We went out to some 3 star restaurant, it was like a double date. Our table was underdressed, but we enjoyed our time. Vlad and Otis got a medium-rare stake while Nelly got roasted duck with veggies and I got pasta with lots of veggies. October has been complaining about me not eating well, so I think she'll be happy.

We spent two hours there, just talking and eating. Nelly and Otis wouldn't stop asking me questions! Arg, it was annoying. I was never one for attention, well ALL the attention. They asked me anything from my birthday, to 'do you still sleep with a teddy bear'. And yes, I do still sleep with a teddy, I need to have something to hug (read: to squish) while I sleep. I've never been able to sleep alone at night since my mother died.

Now, there was a new problem to face this morning… and that's getting out of bed and getting myself all pretty for Vlad before he comes and gets me. Yes, you heard right, Vladimir Tod is coming to get me in his car so he can drive me to school and… and, I'M DATING VLADIMIR TOD! Can you guys believe it, oh my god, like… like… like- okay I need to stop, I'm starting to have a melt down here!

I quickly pull out my handy-dandy make-up kit and I begin the job of applying the eyeliner to my skin. Then the purple eye shadow (just because it goes with almost everything), and lip gloss; leaving the lip gloss on the corner of my dresser as I begin the task of picking my clothing. Hmm… should I pick shorter skirt or the leather pants? I already had a black long sleeved nylon shirt, but still need to figure out what to wear over it.

"Fuck it." I hopped into the skirt, shoved a white tank top on, and lastly I pulled up my white and black nylons onto my legs. I winked at my mirror; I looked great- even though I'm going to die from the heat. At that moment I felt my breath leave me; I'm going to be in collage next year.

I laughed, "I'm getting out of this town! And I'm going to go to prom! What the fuck?" I jumped up and down, giggling. It was safe to do so for my father stayed over at one of his 'girlfriends' house last night.

**-Read on-**

After I finished with getting ready for the day Vladimir came waltzing up my walk way, beating him to the door. "Hey!" I smiled, playing with my black and white hair extension. I saw him glance down at my outfit. "I felt like being an old movie today," I smiled. I pulled on the small school bag as I closed and locked my front door.

"You look fine, although, if you wanted to be an old movie you should have gone with a brownish color." He opened the door for me, what a sweetheart, moments later he was opening his own door. The old firebird roared to life, okay it wasn't that loud, but you get my point.

It was quiet the whole ride, the tension was thick. I felt like rambling, but the look on Vlad's face made me stop. He looked pained, like he wanted to tell me something but didn't want to in fear of hurting me. Soon, the school came into sight, and we both relaxed a little. "Vlad, I know you want to say something. What is it?" I asked, as he stopped the car.

"Snow… I didn't mean for last night to happen-" I slapped him, oh no! He was not breaking this off; I wasn't going to let him.

"Don't you dare say that to me!" I yelled, pulling the damned seat belt off. "Why must you always do this Vladimir? You're so close to finally being happy with a girl, and then you go breaking your heart! And don't give me this shit about that fucking slut that you dated!" He opened his mouth, but I already knew what he was going to say. "No, I'm not going to listen to this. I already lost you once, and you forced that situation on me. This time I'm not going to let you destroy your happiness, and I'm not going to let you ruin mine."

"Snow, I wasn't thinking went I said it-"

"It's better like that, so what if you didn't think of a plan. Shit happens, you can't go living in the past or the future is going to swallow you up. I love you Vladimir Tod, I have ever since I first saw you three years ago." A tear fell down my face; I was too busy trying to think of what I wanted to say next that I didn't hear the click of a seat belt. Suddenly I was embraced,

"I don't know what to say Snow. I've only been in one relationship, which was with Mer-"

"Don't say her name. It's bad enough that I know you will never love me, but you don't need to rub salt in those wounds." I pulled away, more like pushed him away from me. "Vlad, I love you and I know you care for me too. I know it's the kind of love that friends share, but…" smiled faintly at him, "I don't expect anything more. I will be waiting if you ever want to allow this relationship to grow, but in till then I think you should take this time to think."

I pushed open the door, my body numb, stepping out into the cool morning air. "Thanks for the ride," I mumbled dully. My thoughts were on a pink wearing girl who held the man that I loved heart in her hands. It was time to curb stomp some bitches! I made my way in to the high school this fine Wednesday early morning with a plan, a plan that might cost Meredith her face.

**-To be continued-**

**M.B.C.R says: What do you want me to say? "Sorry for taking so long?" Well I am sorry it took so long for this small chapter. But it seems that more important stuff has come up. Do you want an inside look? Well, I'm going to give you one anyways… My mother is disowning me, my grandmother was in the hospital because of a heart attack awhile ago, so once she got out I went to visit her, also my computer crashed, I'm taking care of baby brothers, I moved, and I'm trying to get into my new school.**

**And if you are still bothered that I didn't update quicker you can go suck on an egg! Just be happy I'm continuing it at all! **

**Well… I'm sorry for coming across as a bitch in the above but everything is 'kinda' bothering me and I haven't gone to go see any help yet, so my past stuff before that is just making everything worst. And, if you're wondering why this story is suddenly getting sad, blame it on my mother for making me miserable.**

**So that is my little rant, and I hope you enjoyed by short chapter that I just finished writing. The end, and I have no clue when I'm going to update. **


	5. Vlad's Time

I've always wondered what went on in her head, but now I didn't need to wonder. I saw it, clear as day, in her beautiful eyes surrounded by eyeliner. Snow was dying in side and I caused it. I'm a senior for heaven's sake; I should be able to read people easier.

**Snow White and the Seven Goths**

_Vladimir Tod's time_

Slamming his head against the steering wheel, the old car let out a loud honk. The sudden noise startled many students, one student standing out. It was Henry, the jock nodded to his school buddies, telling them with a nod that he had something to take care of.

The cool kid tapped his knuckles against the glass, Vlad glanced over. He grunted, taking his keys out and pushing the door open. "You look like shit man," Henry told the vampire, slapping a hand onto his back. Vladimir kicked the door closed, mumbling curses under his breath.

"Dude, no really, you look like you got hit with an airplane. What's up?" Henry asked, he put all joking aside.

"It's Snow, I just started dating her yesterday…" Vlad sighed, shaking his head causing his long black hair to fall into his eyes.

"Wait ta go man!" Henry laughed, slapping him on the back again.

The half-vampire hissed, "It's not so simple though, I wasn't thinking when I said it! I told it to Nelly and Otis, I didn't even ask her!" Vlad groaned.

Henry laughed, "Vlad, Vlad, Vlad! Tisk, tisk, you should be happy you have a girl in your life at all man!" Henry told his friend, his smile back in place on his face. "She's been crushing on you for what… three years now? It's about time you grew some balls and asked her out! If she wasn't so obsessed over you she would have had other boyfriends by now. Snow isn't bad to look at; she's just not my kind of girl though so I wouldn't date her. "

Vladimir sighed, "What about Meredith?"

"What about her? You guys broke up in grade ten!" Henry exclaimed, raising his hand out in front of him. "Leave it in the god damn past! You've been through the ringer and you still are worried about what she thinks. That's pathetic. That's insulting. That's… fuck I don't even know what to say! And, look you got me swearing, god damn it!"

Henry had point, Vlad knew that but that whole new problem arises, "What if I hurt her…" Vlad whispered.

"She's a big girl Vlad she can take care of herself. Now, I don't want to be your marriage counselor… go in that school and make everything right."

Vladimir nodded, but the thing was what could he say to make everything right?

**-note-**

**This chapter was made because I thought I was being an ass last chapter… so I made a short little one to make up for it. Enjoy this random little thing that has nothing to do with the plot. **

**Oh yes, I just remembered to tell everyone this… I have a plot idea for this chapter! –gasp- I know!**


	6. Meredith

Telling yourself that everything is going to be alright works for the most part- in till that thing that you're trying to not think about comes into your view. I had her in my sight; she was surrounded by her friends and that boyfriend of hers.

"Meredith!"

**Snow White and the Seven Goths**

_Meredith_

Her friends stopped their gossiping, and her brown eyes stared at me. "Yes, that's me…" she said, taking in my appearance. "What do you want?" she asked her voice too sweet.

I stared at the group around her, "I would like to talk to you…" my eyes finally landing back to her, "alone!" She nodded to her friends as she left with me. We walked in till we were out of her friends' site. "I want to talk to you about Vlad."

He eyes widened and she looked at me funny, "Why? We broke up two years ago…"

"That's my point. He's still so obsessed with you, that he can't move on!" I said pinching bridge of my nose. "We just started going out last night… and this morning he was about to say that he still cared for you…" I couldn't help but get a bit teary eyed; how could I not, I was telling this bitch about how much Vlad still loved her.

"Why telling me this?" she asked, her tone suggested that she was growing annoyed.

I glared at her, "Confront him! The only time you ever talk to him, it's always about how much **he** hurt _you_. "I scoffed, biting my cheeks to keep from lashing out at the twit. "But you wanna know something? He's hurting far worse than you are! You dump whore!" I yelled at her face. Meredith and I were the same height (when I wore my two inch boots), so this was actually able to happen. The brunette slapped me, the dump bitch slapped ME!

"Don't you dare call me a whore! You don't know me!" she yelled back getting ready to slap me again. I pulled a fist back and it hit her left cheek. A fight ended up starting right then. Students gathered around us, they shouted things that I didn't care to listen to.

It wasn't in till I pushed Meredith, which she ended up falling on her back, did I finally say something again. "Let him life Meredith, he can't let go of you in till he knows you are no longer hurting!" She glared at me, and I smiled back at her, I brought my foot back- I was going to break every last one of those pearly white teeth!

Arms wrapped around me from behind, pulling me up and away from the bleeding girl before I could kick her face it. "That's enough Snow," the person said.

"Let me go! Let me go Vlad!" I cried as I struggled to get free. The boy didn't even seem fazed as he carried me away from the scene and outside. He finally placed down under a tree; I stared up with him with tears in my eyes. "Vlad…" I sobbed; he didn't even look at me. "Vladimir, please…" I plead again, this time reaching out to touch him.

He reached up to take my hand before I could touch his face, "Just tell me Snow, why did you do it?" he asked glancing at me once then looking away. Tears easily fell from my eyes as he looked at everything but me.

"I did because I care, she only hurts you. And I sick of having to comfort you because you saw her and her boyfriend share a kiss near you. She no longer cares about you Vladimir, and I wanted her to confront you about everything. She's controlling you, and you can't even see it!"

His eyes finally traveled back to me, "Snow, you didn't need beat the shit out of her, I-"

I sniffed, tears still falling, "I did Vlad, if not both of you won't get the point! She's constantly hurting you Vlad! She needs to feel a bit of pain to, wither it's from me or you. She's a cold hearted bitch behind that 'I'm a good girl, and I love everyone' mask!"

His hand cupped my bruised cheek, he chuckled. "You know, once you left Henry came over and we had a little talk. I realized that even when I had Meredith I always seemed to think about you. Sure, some of the time it was about your blood, but for most part in was you… just, you. And then when we kissed, I couldn't stop thinking about it, I would sometimes lick my lips and still taste your lip gloss."

I smiled, a few tears fell but Vlad quickly wiped them away. "Why are telling me all this, all of a sudden?"

Vlad smiled, "Because Henry told me that he was no longer going to be our marriage counselor. So I'm left to work out my own problems, starting with you." His eyes traveling her form, "what do you think about you and I going out of town today- just the two of us?"

I laughed, "You want to skip? My, my… of course I will my dear. Let us leave on your firebird!" I winked; ladies and gentle men I think I've falling in love all over again.

We left our little tree, arm in arm. Both of us had large grins on our faces as we 'skipped' to the parking lot. Once we made back to the car my knight opened the door for me, and a slid in. Once sliding in on his side he started the car; the firebird purred to life.

"Vlad, not to ruin the good mood or anything, but what about-"

"I'll talk to Meredith some other time, today is our day." He told me, putting the car in reverse and then back into drive. I played with the radio in till I found some rock station, and with that note we traveled to god knows were.

"Vlad, do you have any idea where you're going?"

"Nope, but we'll find out when we get there," He told me with a smile.

* * *

**M.B.C.R says: I'm updating all my stories before school starts (in two days for me). So like many other authors, I have no clue when the next update will be, but intill then I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Drugs are bad and good? What?

People often wondered why I was like this; the only thing I could tell them was that I've been this way ever since I could remember. Way before mom died, before my father went to hell and back, before I met him!

Now you will be asking why I'm still writing, I've gotten my prince charming, I've battled the evil ex-girlfriend, the only thing I haven't said is the end and wrote you a sexy little sex scene. But what comes next isn't much in drama, and love, but of confusion and a life of a teenage girl. Many of you will stop reading this little 'book' of mine; after all you live your own lives just like I do mine!

**Snow white and the Seven Goths**

_Drugs are for losers, but they make one hell of a way to break the silence_

We sat in the shade of the large willow tree for two hours already, and in silence. The only time the silence was broken was by Vlad asking for a light. Here we are, sitting under this wonderful tree, leaning against each other and near a fucking cemetery in the middle of nowhere!

We bought a case of beer, which is gone, some weed and I'm giving him this look that screams FUCK ME! I brought the drug wrapped in paper to my lips and took a long drag on it. "You know, I'm still a virgin right?" There's no beating around the bush when I'm high as a kite, no way, no how. I want to get laid, and I want it know if you get what I'm what I'm saying.

He stared at me with a look that I can't yet describe; it wasn't confusion or lust… but something in between. I felt great and ready to go, even though I wasn't completely all there. "Snow, you're high… I'm not having sex with you, we just started dating!"

I was high, and he was drunk… we make a lovely pairing don't we? I sighed, "Oh common! I've wanted to jump those bones since the first day I saw you! And, wasn't this supposed to be Vlad and Snow day?"

He ran his knuckles along my cheek, pushing back the hair that framed my face. He kissed my lips softly, "I don't want our first time to be in the back of my car, or on the ground. I have more respect for you than that," he told, kissing me again.

We were sloppy; the kisses were wet, and messy- but still hot as hell. The only time we would pull away was to catch our breath quickly, and then drown ourselves in each other's mouth. For a guy who never really made out, he's dong quiet well. But what surprised me the most was when he pushed me down to lay in the grass, and lay between my legs on top of me. I'm sure I didn't open my legs; I know about them girls who sit with their legs open… the get this (dick), like this (snaps fingers). And this all happened without even breaking the kiss!

I broke this kiss to smile up at him, "well, well-"he silenced me with another kiss, one hand pushed the hair away from my face and neck while the other ran down my side.

"You talk too much," he mumbled before placing kisses on my cheek, along my jaw bone and down my neck. Not once pausing to take a whiff of my blood. He nipped at my neck, not once drawing blood, he kissed the spots where he 'bit' me and sucked on the flesh.

"Hey! I have to go to school tomorrow!" I laughed, pushed on his shoulders. I was going to have one dark hickey tonight! He didn't budge, only bit at my neck a little harder. My eyes widened as a muffled a moan.

I could feel his canines on my neck, and all I could bring myself to do was to smile and think _"this is what you get for dating a vampire" _as he bit down on my neck and sucked on my blood for mere moments before pulling away from me completely.

"Shit, sorry" he panted, as his eyes glared daggers at the clouds above, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

I laughed, pulling my bloody hand away from my healing wound. "Its fine, see it's healing- now too bad your hickeys aren't doing the same" I teased, laying my head on his chest. Humming in content as I listened to his heart beat. "I love you Vlad, I always have and I always will" I mumbled, eyes closing as I lost myself in the rhythm of his heart.

I felt him kiss the top of my head lovingly, and mumbled "I love you too Snow, I would be lost without you."

And it took only a few more seconds for the both of us to drift off in slumber in each other's arms.

_**M.B.C.R says: that took longer to write than I thought. And I even ended it quicker, still didn't change that it took me forever to write. And on other note, good news! I've read the last book, so now I have an idea what I'll be writing, I still plan on staying with my plot and adding bits and pieces from the actual book. **_

_**I'll be looking forward to your reviews! Hugs and kisses darlings!**_


	8. She's smitten

It was well into summer break now, Vlad and I are still together, I have good news… my dad's in jail. But that also means that I'm without a place to call home. At this very moment I'm writing this as I stay at October's for the second week in a row.

**Snow White and the Seven Goths**

_Little Miss Goth is smitten_

I had everything I ever wanted, I had friends, I had a high school education, I'm going to a good college and now I'm dating this awesome guy who I'm totally in love with.

The one thing I was missing was a family, my idiot of a father got drunk again and now he picked on the wrong person. He's serving ten years for assault, lucky me. No really, I wasn't the one who had their ass handed to them, some chick at club though- poor thing.

"Snow," October began adjusting her sleeping position so that she could stare at me, I got the floor while she got the bed, lucky bitch. "What does it feel like to be in love?"

I sat up, not bothering in fighting the larger grin that painted itself on my face, "who's the lucky someone? Do I know him?" I asked leaning into her face. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!" I squealed.

With her newly dyed hair falling onto her face I couldn't tell if she was blushing or not, "just answer the question Snow!" she shouted, pushing her bright red hair (with black and orange highlights) out of her face. I was right, she was blushing.

I snickered, "okay~, I'll it slide… just this once though!" I waved my finger in her face before flicking her nose. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed I asked, "so what do you want to know about?"

"How you know you're in love?"

I smiled, bringing back the memories of when I first meet Vladimir Todd, "other than the fact that you just know… well," I sighed running a hand through messy white hair. "When I first saw Vladimir Todd I could picture myself growing old with him, I saw something in him that made me just want to hold him close to me." I laughed, "it's stupid actually, I can't remember what all the emotions that I felt when I saw him, most of them are still unidentified. All I know for sure is that my heart told me that I knew him from somewhere, and my heart also told me not to let this boy go."

October smiled at me, I beamed back. She was the first to look away, "I've known the guy for years, since the beginning of school, but we only started talking about two months ago," her face became flushed. "We never really cared for each other's existence…" she added playing with the tips of her colorful hair.

"Hey, it's okay," I told her cupping her face in my hands, "you like him now don't you?"

"Ya…" she replied.

"Then that's all that matters!" I exclaimed, pulling my hands away from her face. "Love isn't just of first sight, my first love just happened to be one of those!" I explained rubbing some eyeliner away from my face. "So, tell me about him!"

She glared, "no," and pushed me off her bed and onto the blow up mattress pressed up against her bed. "Go to sleep Snow, it's too late for this shit," she hissed throwing the covers over her head.

"_Tease,"_ I thought staring up at her back. Following her lead, I settled into my 'bed' eyes tightly shut.

"Do you think he'll like me?"

I smiled into the darkness, "I don't know… but what I do know is that, he'll be an idiot to let you go."

**Xoxox**

**M.B.C.R says: Yes, I'm still alive, I know this is short but I wanted something to make October have a larger role in this story. So this short chapter is all about October and her crush… who might it be? I'm looking forward to your guesses!**


	9. Him

What can I say; things are slowly falling into a routine. I wake up on the blow up mattress beside October's bed, I eat, shower, dress for the day, brush my teeth, go see Vladimir, get denied in engaging in sexual activity (or get walked on when he does get it up), go home a virgin, walk in to October's room to find her gushing over her cell phone because of this 'mystery guy' that keeps texting her, bother October in hopes of identifying the crush, fail, get ready for bed (because I normally eat at Vlad's), then go to sleep.

Just one big cycle, being repeated over and over again, so when it came to the point where I was growing agitated, I wasn't surprised when I suddenly yelled this at October, "You and Mystery guy are going to have a double date with Vlad and I… TONIGHT! So send him a text right fucking now!" But of course this happened at 4am, which made looking back at it humorous.

**Snow White and the Seven Goths**

_Him?_

What a way to break a cycle, I mean c'mon? Waking your best friend up in the middle of the night only to yell at her to text her crush and ask him on a date… at four in the morning. Yes, I realize that I'm a drama queen, but Hey! I make things interesting around here!

So that morning, at the decent hour of 9:30, October and I settled with dinner and a movie. Of course I didn't tell Vladimir in till about noon, he doesn't get up in till then anyways so it worked out fine! I can relive it if you want, actually, I'll do that for you anyways.

"You're buying me dinner, and then we're going to the movies after," I spoke into the phone that afternoon, finger twiddling with the cord.

"…**Snow?"** he questioned, clearly stating that he just woke up. And yes, that line above was what I first told him, no hello, just straight to the point.

I laughed, "Noo, it's the cookie monster," I cooed, Vlad was a bit retarded when he first got up, very sluggish. When I didn't hear a reply I spoke again, "don't fall back to sleep, jerk, its 12 fucking 30."

He groaned, the sound of sheets rustling, then followed by another and louder groan, **"fuck, it is,"** he grumbled before I heard him collapse back in bed. **"Icawd goo-"**

"Get your head out of the pillow, I can't understand you," I cut in with a sigh.

"**I can't go, promised Henry that we'll hang out."**

My hand that was holding the phone clenched, there was no way he was backing out of this, no fucking way. "Vladimir Todd," he winced at this, "you are coming tonight, weather you want to or not, if you can't tell him yourself, I'll do it!"

Vlad didn't speak for awhile, **"are you on your period?"** he asked.

"Why are boys so stupid! No, I'm not on my period; I'm sexually frustrated, because someone still wants to stay a fucking virgin!"

"**Masturbate; and I don't want to stay a fucking virgin, it just has to be the right time!"**

"I shouldn't have to; you should be providing me of my release!" And I would like to note that I don't masturbate, and I never plan to, it is disgusting, the end.

He hummed, **"Fine I'll tell Henry I can't hang out," **he finally said, I could hear him pulling his curtains open. **"Shit it's bright,"** he mumbled to himself.

"Ya, that's what the sun does… it's bright and warm, and annoying," I laughed and went back to playing with the phone cord. "It's a double-date by the way," I added.

Vlad groaned again, he seems to do that a lot in the morning (the grunt and groaning), **"With who?"**

"October and her crush, I have no clue who it is, and it's pissing me off," I told.

He chuckled, **"I guess I'm not the only one pissing you off."**

"Well, I have to go bother October, we'll meet up at your house- so be ready," I told him before swapping 'I love you's then hanging up.

You see, the rest of the day was dull. October would put her hair up, only to put it down again, over and over and over again. That is in till I got my hands on it, curled the ends, pinned half of it up, and told her to leave it and move on to her makeup. And she did the same thing with the makeup like her hair, put it on, take it off- and repeat.

So when we met up with Vlad at Nelly's house we went straight to the restaurant (the crush guy would meet up with us there), October sat across from Vlad and I in the booth looking nervous. That was in till _he _showed up. "Hey," he said breaking me out of my thoughts. My eyes travel from his shoes to, finally, his face.

"**Henry?**" I blurted out, gapping, Vlad beside me stared.

"That's me," Henry, as in Vlad's best friend and local man whore was who my best bud was crushing on, how that hell did that happen?

"Henry" Vlad voice, he still stared at Henry all bug eyed.

October nodded, "ya," she mumbled with a blush.

"Henry," I repeated, still in awe, my blue eyes traveling from Henry to October than to Vlad who had the look of someone just witnessing Hell freeze over.

"Henry…" Vlad and I both said in union staring as October made room for the jock.

The jock laughed, "Are you going to stop with the Henry's?" Vlad and I both nodded slowly, still staring at the two.

I shook myself out of my awe, "so, Henry, what are your intentions for October?" I said with narrowed eyes.

Henry shurrged, "Dating, kissing, sex while dating, and anything else that comes with dating…?" October gave me a look when I narrowed my eyes further.

"You hurt her, I'll kill you Henry," I warned.

"And if you hurt Vlad, I'll kill you," he replied easily leaning back in the booth.

I smiled, "we've come to an agreement than, good. I'm hungry, lets order!"

**

* * *

**

**M.B.C.R says: yay for only writing this in one day! 3 Good job me! It's short, like always, but I'm starting to lose interest in this story, ever since I've read that last book I started to hate it- just because I had this plot that I wanted that was like "it could have happened in the book" but NOO! Gah –bashes head on desk- oh well, I'm going to settle with something like this. **


	10. Why can't I?

As things fall into place I can't help but feel that something is missing. Why do we always face that problem? Can't we just be content with having our peace and perfection without having to ruin it?

**Snow White and the Seven Goths**

_Why can't I?_

It was many days after the dinner, and yes, I was still sleeping on a blow up bed on October's floor. And for all the sadists out there, yes she does step on me often. No, Henry hasn't asked her out yet, yes they still text each other at ridiculous hours of the night. Yes, I have gotten a job at a local fast food joint; yes I still have white blonde hair. Anything else that you want to ask me you noisy person you? No, you're good now? Alright, good.

Now to continue on with our tale of how Vlad and I became, well Vlad and I. It was just that. Us, as in two different people brought together by who knows what fighting to stay together. He was a vampire, well a half vampire, and I a human. We had different begging's, different hard ships. And now similar problems.

If you ever thought loving someone was easy please hit yourself now. It's not easy; it's a hard and grueling task dealing with another person, let alone someone that you actually have romantic feelings for! You're so bent on not hurting the other than you often find yourself dancing on eggshells to avoid conversations that you've really wanted.

I've come to relies that I can never be as close as I want to be to Vlad. Not as his girlfriend, not as his best friend, and no longer as his drudge. This sounds stupid, but I want to be his sun, I want to be his stars… I want to be the first thing that he thinks of when he rolls out of bed. "Hey Snow, what are you doing tonight?" his voice sounded in my ear.

It's become a ritual for me to wake him every morning at exactly eleven; we've been on the phone now for nearly ten minutes. Most of that time being me yelling at him to stay awake, but that isn't very important. "I don't have to work tonight, so I guess I'm yours, if that's what you're suggesting," a smile graces my lips when I hear him hum in content. It looks like I answered correctly.

"Wanna come over and watch a movie?" he yawned, the words going up slightly in pitch. I blushed, so many thoughts running through my head at blinding speeds—most of them were dirty, I'm not afraid to admit that.

"I already said that I was yours, and I meant that—now, get up, take a shower and I'll be over sometime for dinner. Please tell Nelly," I told him with a sigh resting my head on the back of the couch. October was texting Henry again, giggling like a man fool at whatever was just sent. Yesh, I rolled my eyes saying my goodbyes before hanging up.

I dropped the cell phone on the couch beside me, blinking up at the ceiling. Everything was moving so fast, yet so damn slow—why was that? I seemed to just be standing in the same spot watching the world turn, watching October slowly starting to let go of me, while I'm left grasping on air. Vlad, heh, Vlad and I are just in our 'what do I do' kind of moment. We're left to stare at each other, waiting for the other to react.

I brought a hand up to my face watching my fingers tremble, why couldn't I just be happy for everyone? I stood, taking the phone with me, "I'm taking a shower," I muttered, October didn't even acknowledge. I closed my eyes painfully tight, I had to get out of this place before myself angst consumed me. What was with me?

* * *

**M.B.C.R says: You guys can hate me all you want, but I really don't feel like writing happy stuff at the moment- and this chapter is just to try to get me back into the fandom. Again, I have the plot in my head, I was trying to beat the last book (but after the first couple chapters the damn book came out and ruined my plans). Oh well, I just have to do some tweeking and some get myself in the mood to write this damn thing again. **

** Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and I do plan on finishing this- no matter how hard its going to be.**


End file.
